Use Your Vampire Speed
by CullenLove
Summary: Edward and Bella's first experience of sex! Sweet, hot and steamy! [ Outtake of story 'Blood Berries', but you don't have to have read that to read this ] RATED 'M' FOR A REASON !
1. First Time

**Okay, this is an Outtake from my story Blood Berries, but you don't have to have read that to read this.**

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. **

**OOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOO**

**Edward's POV**

"_We're alone," Bella whispered. She hooked her fingers through the waistband of my jeans. _

"_Not here," I whispered. "Upstairs."_

_Bella nodded, and began to walk towards the stairs. I caught her up in my arms, sweeping her off her feet, and ran up the stairs. _

_I pulled open my bedroom door with a foot, and kicked it shut behind me as I set Bella down. _

As soon as I let her down, she jumped at me. She wound her hands into my hair and kissed me deeply, deeper than ever before. I started to walk her backwards towards the bed, and she obliged.

When she had her back pressed up against the bedpost, breathing heavily, she began to undo the buttons of my shirt. Her fingers were shaking, so it took a while, and the whole of my body was burning while she slowly took off my shirt. It was infuriating, but somehow added to the pleasure. I could feel her warm fingers brushing against my skin and longed to feel them all over my body.

Once she had my shirt off, it took me under a second to remove her blouse. I hesitated at her bra, but she firmly took my hands and placed them on her breasts. Her palms leaded my hands around to her back, brushing over her skin, and we undid the clasp together. The material dropped to the floor.

"God Bella," I breathed. I don't think she heard me. I leant forward and nuzzled her neck, sucking lightly. "You're so beautiful."

I placed trail of kisses down her neck and cupped her breasts in my hands. They were so _warm. _

Bella shivered.

"Am I cold?" I whispered sadly.  
"Yes," Bella muttered, "But in a nice way. Don't stop."

Her hands travelled from the back of my neck to my chest, and down my stomach. I could feel my muscles tensing under her fingers, her touch was so unexpected. No one had ever felt me or wanted me this way before. Well, plenty had wanted me. But I had never wanted them back. Until Bella.

Her hands stopped at my waistline and she undid the flyer of my jeans. Her warm hands made me tingle with longing. I pressed myself closer to her, a moan escaping my lips. When the jeans were down to my knees, I kicked them off. By this time, I had taken her jeans off too, and we were standing there only in our underwear.

"I love those boxers," Bella whispered against my chest. I smiled, never having seen her this way before. The way I turned her on pleased me no end. "Black is definitely your colour," she whispered.

"Brings out the white of my skin?" I mocked, but she nodded.

Her being this close to me was sending my body into madness. I could feel myself becoming aroused, and hoped I wasn't scaring her.

She didn't look scared. She fell back onto the bed, her arms above her head. I inched forward, my arms holding myself up, and straddled her. I was going to ease my weight onto her slowly, but she pulled me down, and I fell onto her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered.

"I'm sure," Bella moaned, "Why?"

"I've heard it hurts," I whispered, "For a woman, the first time."

"You'll be with me," Bella said, "The pain will be worth it."

"I love you," I whispered. "I'll take it slow."

"Slow?" she whispered.

"At first," I answered.

Bella nodded, and tangled her hands in my hair again. She breathed out deeply, and brought her lips to mine again.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel the fire between my legs, in my lower stomach. My whole body was yearning for him. It felt like fireworks were burning through my body, slow at first, but sparking faster and faster in showers of colour.

Edward's leg slipped between my thighs, and I could feel the hard bulge of him against my thigh. I held his back and spun out from under him, so I was straddling him.

I couldn't believe I was alone with such a _god, _for the first time, naked apart from my underwear. And I couldn't believe he was touching me like this.

I grinded myself against him, and he closed his eyes, a moan slipping from between his lips. I took the elastic of his boxers in my teeth and pulled them off.

"Bella," he whispered. "I never imagined it could be like this."

"Like this?"

"I want to feel you all over me," he whispered.

"And I want you inside me," I breathed against his skin.

He looked down at me, and his eyes were burning like I'd never seen them burn before. The gold was on fire.

Edward took me by the shoulders and spun us so he was on top of me again. He took my underwear off in his white hands, brushing over my thighs as they went. My back arched, wanting to feel his body against mine. Then he turned back to me. He took my hand and laid it against the bed, wrapped in his.

"It might hurt," he whispered.

"I'm ready," I breathed back.

He eased himself down onto me slowly, slipping inside me. He kissed me while he did it, short, sweet, distracting kisses. The pain burned through me like fire, and I winced, but within a few seconds, it was over, and I only felt pleasure.

He stayed there for a few seconds, revelling in the pleasure he got from being inside me.

"I'll be gentle," he promised, and then drew himself back slowly. He slipped forward again, and I moaned in ecstasy.

"Don't be gentle," I pleaded. "It doesn't hurt any more."

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"You can't imagine how this feels," he whispered.

"How does it feel?"

"I want you so much," he whispered, "But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to break you."

"I sound like a china doll," I whispered.

That made him frown. He stopped moving inside me. I could feel his muscles pressing against my breasts, the pressure heaven.

"I'll tell you if it hurts," I promised.

He nodded, his face a picture of pleasure and joy. Then he began to move again, slowly at first, hesitant. But he began to quicken, moving faster, pressing harder.

And his weight only added to the feeling that I was flying.

"Come on, Edward," I groaned. "I'm not some glass figure."

He smiled at me, hands massaging my shoulders and running down onto my chest. He rubbed my breasts gently, muttering 'so soft', and ran his tongue up my neck to my hairline.

He lifted my arms above my head, using his weight to press me against the bed.

"I'll give you what you want," he whispered. He drew back again, and with a hard thrust, pushed himself farther into me.

"Harder," I whispered.

I pushed his hips so he had no choice but to ram himself still harder and further into me.

I screamed out in pleasure his name. I could feel the heat radiating from me and the thin sheen of sweat that was covering my body.   
"You're glowing," he whispered as he pushed into me yet again.

He groaned loudly, a sound like none I had ever heard from his lips before. The closest thing I had heard him do was growl.

"Oh, Bella," he moaned. He started to move faster, his body shaking with joy. I could feel myself climaxing, and growing tighter.

"Use…" I panted, "Your… vampire… speed."

He laughed.

I was hyperaware of his beautiful body against mine. He grinded himself yet again into me, and another wave of pleasure washed over me.

Our hips were rubbing against each other, hard, with each thrust.

I felt like I was in space, feeling a firework display, stars exploding around me.

And then, with a rush, he came, and I climaxed.

He fell down on top of me, crushing the breath out of me. I was panting hard, and I could feel the blood coursing through me. My lower stomach region was amazingly sensitive… and I could feel the hardness of him against my skin. I was unbearably hot, my body burning, and the only thing that seemed to quench my thirst and cool me down was him.

"Touch me," I whispered.

He ran his hands up my legs, brushing feather-light over the insides of my thighs. His hands travelled over the expanse of my flat stomach, up my arms and across my throat. He ran his tongue along the outline of my lips, then kissed me again, passionately.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"Love… you… Edward," I panted.

Then he laced his fingers in mine and kissed our knuckles.

OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Hehe 

Hope you thought it was okay! I was scared of writing this… I didn't know if I'd get it right. Tell me if it was excellent, good, bad, medium or a pile of cp!

CullenLove xx


	2. BOOMCHIKAWOWOW!

**So sorry its been a while since I last updated! Christmas shopping has been very time-consuming this year! (At least, that's my excuse!)**

**Hope you like this lemon! It was greatly anticipated by tons of people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Ps. MERRY CHRISTMAS STEPHENIE MEYER!  
AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE READING THIS!!**

**OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

Edward had already dumped my bags in his Volvo about an hour ago. So I had nothing to do but sit and twiddle my thumbs while he and Alice talked, too quickly for me to understand. God knows what they were discussing.

_Probably the wedding… _I thought. _But if that was it, then why wouldn't I be part of that discussion too?_

Maybe it was something they didn't want me to know.

_Now what could that be…? What did Alice know that I didn't?_

I sighed so loudly that both Edward and Alice turned to look at me from the other side of the room. Alice was sitting on the bar beside the sink, her feet dangled over the edge, and Edward was leaning gracefully against the wall.

Apparently, Esme and Carlisle were otherwise 'occupied' because I could hear quiet banging from upstairs and the occasional giggle and moan I assumed was from Esme. _Who would have known…?_

I decided to embarrass Edward.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked sweetly.

Alice knew what I was doing, and winked at me.

Edward frowned. I almost laughed at his expression- he looked so cute. Just like a little puppy!

"I'm not sure," Edward lied.

"Are they at home?" I asked.

Edward nodded reluctantly. I got up from the sofa and walked towards the stairs, excruciatingly slowly.

"I'm just going to find them then," I said, my foot on the first step, "I'm sooooo bored."

What would Edward be thinking right now? He could hear Esme and Carlisle's thoughts, and obviously knew that if I went looking for them now then I might walk in on them doing 'something' that he wouldn't want me to see.

What would his reply be?

"No," Edward said, "Wait, Bella come back."

"Why?" I said, not turning to look at him. I stepped up another step. I could hear more clearly now the moans from upstairs and recognised Carlisle's soft voice, though I couldn't (and didn't want to) hear what he was saying. I giggled to myself.

"Because I think Esme and Carlisle are doing something," Edward said.

"What?" I said, putting a bit of surprise into my voice.

"Probably just cleaning!" Edward said quickly.

I stepped up another step.

"No!" Edward said, his voice getting louder, "Bella! Stop!"

"Why? Is there something you don't want me to see?" I said.

"No! There isn't!" Edward said, "Bella, come back! Join in our discussion!"

I stepped up another step. There were only two more to go.

"Please!" Edward begged.

I reached the last step. One more, and I'd be on the landing.

"I just want to ask them something," I said. _No, I don't. I want you to admit what they are doing, Edward! Mwahahaha!_

(A/N: Okay, maybe a little OOC, but she's being influenced by all that time spent with Alice!)

I lifted my foot and was about to put it down to stand on the landing when I felt two cold arms wind around my waist and drag me backwards. I could feel Edward's body pressed up against mine as he pulled me back down the stairs gently. I breathed in deeply, and took in his smell, smiling to myself.

"Lets do something else," Edward said. "You said you were bored."

"Oh yes?" I said, with real interest, "And what would that something be?"

Alice winked at me again as she went out into the garden. I wondered why she was leaving us. Had she seen a vision?

Edward had taken me out of the kitchen, through the dining room and through a door I had never even noticed, before he answered.

"Let's have some fun," he breathed against my neck. Then he stepped away from me and I looked around the room we were now in.

The walls were painted a deep red, and the lights were dim. I hadn't noticed, but Edward had adjusted them when we had come in. We seemed to be in some sort of cellar, but an amazingly well furnished cellar if anything. This looked to be Esme's skills at their best.

There was a bed in the centre of the room. I could only imagine what it was there for.

"Where are we?" I whispered. The atmosphere in the room was heavy and sexy. It made me want to talk quietly, but scream loudly. "How come I've never noticed this place before?"

"I've never taken you here before," Edward said. "It is, as they put it—"

"They?" I interrupted.

"The rest of the family," Edward explained, "It's the only place of privacy in the whole house. The walls are soundproofed. Honestly, I could fire a gun in here and yell as loud as I want and they wouldn't hear. Not even with their vampire hearing!"

"Seriously?" I whispered, walking towards the bed. I ran a hand lightly across the red sheets and grasped the iron bedpost in my left hand. Edward watched unblinkingly as I used it to swing myself onto the bed.

Somehow I manoeuvred it so that I had landed in a crouch on the bed. I felt like an animal in this predatory position, waiting for my prey to come to me. Edward.

Standing there, staring. One eyebrow raised sexily and his thumb hooked through his jeans. I could just see the top of his black Calvin Kleins.

"Come here, Edward," I purred.

He was all too happy to oblige- and was in front of me in a second. This was one time I blessed his vampire speed.

I reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him towards me. He seemed surprised- but I could hear the low contented rumble in his throat. It was almost a purr. It was something I found amazingly sexy.

I hurriedly undid the buttons of my blouse, my fingers fumbling. Sure, this wasn't what I had been expecting to be doing when I was supposed to be getting ready to go on a short vacation with Edward to meet some author, but hey! It was much better.

I discarded my blouse and jumped at him next, tugging his shirt over his head. I had messed up his bronze hair even more, but I liked it.

He surprised me then by growling out loud, imitating the lion I had just been mentally comparing him to. He jumped on me, throwing me onto my back. I felt his head at my neck, and then shivered as I felt his cold tongue drawing a line down from my throat to my stomach. I could feel his hands, not trembling at all, unclasping my bra and dropping it over the side of the bed.

Instead of his tongue on my stomach now, I felt his teeth opening the button of my jeans and undoing the zipper. I threw my head back and moaned his name. His hands grasped my thighs and caressed them as he pulled off my trousers, then in turn my underwear. I felt his nose glide over my skin as he breathed in my scent, which he so often compared to freesia.

"Edward," I groaned, "Stop being mean."

He was teasing me now. It wasn't fair.

"Define mean," he breathed against my skin as he kissed the scar I had from when I had broken my leg.

"Stop teasing me," I answered.

"Don't you like it?" he said in a low voice.

I couldn't in all honesty answer negatively when he could plainly see the smile on my face. I could see his chest heaving. He laid his cheek against my stomach, and closed his eyes.

"You don't know how temping you are right now," he said against my skin.

_Oh yeah? _I thought to myself. _Well I can use that to my advantage!_

I pulled myself out from underneath him so his face fell onto the sheets. He didn't open his eyes. He was lying on his stomach, so I manoeuvred myself so I was straddling him across his back. Then I turned and took off his jeans, not bothering to be careful. I couldn't hurt him. He was so much stronger than me, he should be so much in control, but it seemed as if at this moment I was.

Then I was proved wrong. As soon as we were both completely naked, he spun so he was facing upwards. I was straddled across his waist.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he muttered, his voice deep and husky. "Don't you know, you can never win?"

I leant forward and kissed his chest. "I thought this time, maybe I could."

Edward shook his head, a mysterious glint in his eye.

"So what was this 'fun' you were talking about?" I purred.

A crooked smile slowly broke out across his face.

I couldn't help it- I just had to kiss him. He was too tempting.

I leant forward and placed my lips on his, moving them slowly. He responded by deepening the kiss, and I felt the sweetness of his breath invade my mind and the coolness of his tongue on my bottom lip. With a sigh, my lips parted. His cold tongue slipped into my mouth, flicking off my teeth. Suddenly he breathed in, stealing my breath. Then he leant back and closed his eyes.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"Your breath is inside me," he grinned back.

I found that very erotic.

He opened his eyes, and I saw a hunger in them that I assumed would match my own.

"I want to taste you," he moaned.

In a lightning fast movement, he had spun me so I was underneath him. His lips glided over my skin, from my collarbone down to my stomach. The nearer he got to my thighs, the worse my desire became. It was beginning to hurt, wanting him this much.

Finally, his lips reached my throbbing crotch. A shiver went through me as his tongue fluttered over my skin, massaging and licking.

How had he become so good at making me squirm? We were both virgins before we met each other, with no experience whatsoever. I loved it that way. It felt like a learning experience each time we made love, and Edward was getting pretty damn good now!

I felt his hands join his tongue, rubbing and sucking. My back arched closer to him, and he looked up at me. His eyes were black as pitch. He crawled slowly up my body. I could feel the throb of my blood in every vein, could hear the rhythm of my heartbeat. My temples were throbbing, my body alight with pleasure. My emotions were confusing. As he crawled up my body, I felt… fear of those dark black hungry eyes? No. Not fear. Anticipation?

He pressed himself against me, and I could feel the hardness of his hips against mine. He was supporting his own weight, but leaving no gap between our naked bodies.

I ran my hand down his arm and lightly across his hip. He took my hand in his, guiding me towards his manhood. He left my hand there, and tangled his hands in my hair. I rubbed my hand slowly up and down the length of him, and was met by a fierce groan.

"Bella," he moaned. It sounded like a begging.

I withdrew my hand, a smile on my lips. And he took my small hand in his, and put it straight back.

With more pressure this time, I massaged him. Trying to put all my love and desire into pleasing him. He was breathing deeply, his panting filling the room. As I rubbed gently, he began to move, forcing himself harder against my hand. His breath fanned across my face as he reached his climax.

"Oh… Bella," was all he could say. His body was shaking slightly, not with fear, but with pleasure.

And then his cell phone rang.

"Leave it," he growled at once. His lips found my neck again, sucking.

"Shouldn't—" I started to say, but he moved his lips onto mine and cut my words short.

He left me a second for a breath, and I managed to get out a couple of muffled words that sounded like 'could be Alice'.

Suddenly Edward froze. He stayed completely still for a few seconds, then he sprang back off me to stand on the floor.

I moaned- I didn't like his body being so far away, when I wanted him so much. "Edward…" I groaned.

He shook his head, a cheeky smile breaking out across his face. "Nope," he said teasingly, "You wanted me to answer it."

"Come back," I said strongly, "I didn't mean it."

He shook his head again.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

Edward stared at me for a few seconds, his eyes dark. He seemed to be considering. The phone was still ringing. He took a step in my direction, and I smiled with relief. Then he turned and walked slowly towards the phone.

_Does he want me to get out of bed and run after him?_

I did. I grabbed him from behind and pulled as hard as I could. He turned around, and growled.

I giggled.

He laughed and carried me bridal-style back to the bed.

"Unfinished business?" he whispered against my neck as he lay me down on the bed.

I nodded, and pulled him by the arms so he was on top of me.

I had absolutely no control now, as he lowered himself into me. I could feel my muscles tightening around him as he pushed deeper. And then he started to move in and out, always so careful not to hurt me like he was so capable of doing, but hard enough for me to scream his name and beg for more.

Oh, how nothing can compare to sex with Edward! It feels like an explosion of pleasure at first, and then a slow-burning firework that sends every nerve in my body into hyper mode. It gets better every time.

And when he increases in speed…

**Edward's POV**

"Was that a welcome distraction then?" I asked her, once she was tired out. She replied by kissing my shoulder, her head bobbing a 'yes'. "Can't imagine anything better," she whispered.

"Neither can I," I breathed into her hair.

We lay in peaceful silence on the bed, her cuddled up to my chest, my arms around her.

"Who rang?" she asked after a while.  
"Alice," I said.

"What did she want?" Bella asked.

"She was thinking that it was time to go to Victoria's."

"Oh?"

"Yes," I said, "But it doesn't matter. We're only a few hours late. I'm sure she found… something… to amuse herself with while she waited."

"Jasper?" Bella said.

I nodded, a smile on my face. So, that made the whole house, then.

Alice and Jasper in their room… Esme and Carlisle in the bathroom… and Bella and I down here. And knowing Emmett and Rosalie and their frequent sex romps, then they were probably doing it back in England too.

"**Family bonding, right?" Bella said.**

**OOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOO**

**Make a review my Christmas present!!  
CullenLove xx**


End file.
